Because Roti Sobek
by Lhyn
Summary: [AU/Ficlet] Antara Roti Sobek dengan 'Roti Sobek' itu berbeda, bukan begitu Haruno Sakura ?/"A-aa"/kami-sama selamatkan hidungku."/SasuSaku/DLDR.


**Because Roti Sobek**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke U. & Sakura H.**

 **Rate T**

 **Drama**

 **OOC. AU. Abal. Abstrak. Garing. Oneshoot.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sakura POV]**

Ku buka halaman selanjutnya sebuah majalah dengan semangat. Mataku tak bisa berhenti melotot menatap sekumpulan _roti_ yang begitu lezat di mataku. Ingin sekali aku menyentuhnya. Bahkan tanganku terasa gatal.

Oke baiklah. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Anak dari pasangan Haruno Kazashi dan Haruno Mebuki. Aku memiliki kakak laki-laki bernama Haruno Sasori.

Lalu tentang majalah yang tengah ku baca ini adalah majalah dewasa. Err bukan berarti ada konten pornografi di dalam majalah yang aku baca. Majalah ini hanya berisi sekumpulan _roti_ _sobek_ yang begitu menggoda.

 _Roti sobek_ istilah lain dari _Abs_. Lebih tepatnya otot perut yang kotak-kotak alias _sixpack_. Dan aku adalah Haruno Sakura si gadis pecinta _roti_ _sobek_. Itu julukanku yang di berikan oleh sahabatku, Yamanaka Ino.

Awal kenapa aku tergila-gila dengan roti sobek itu karena saat aku ikut kakak laki-lakiku ke _GYM_. Aku melihat kakakku memiliki otot perut yang berbentuk. Aku tak bisa lepas melihat perutnya yang kotak-kotak. Rasanya ingin ku sentuh. Memikirkan itu membuatku ingin menyentuh _roti-roti_ itu.

Apalagi artis idola di korea banyak yang memiliki _abs_ yang _sexy_. Dan itulah yang membuatku mengaggumi sosok mereka. Mereka semua membuatku tergila-gila.

"Wahh, apa ini ?"

Aku mendongkak dan menemukan Ino yang merebut majalah yang tadi ku pegang. Ino membolak-balik halaman majalah itu. "Ada banyak sekali artis idola di majalah ini, benar-benar _fangirls_ gila."

Aku merebut majalah itu secepatnya dari tangan Ino. Lalu aku berpikir sejenak. Apa ada murid disini yang memiliki bentuk tubuh sebagus bintang idola ?

"Ino, menurutmu apa ada murid yang memiliki _roti_ _sobek_ seperti ini ?" tanyaku seraya menunjukan salah satu artis idola yang terkenal baik di korea selatan atau dimana pun.

Ino berpikir sebentar. "Ada."

"Siapa ?"

 **[END Sakura POV]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda yang masih lengkap memakai seragam putih polos dengan celana abu-abunya berlari kesana-kemari seraya memantulkan sebuah bola basket. Mengincar ring lawan dengan sorot mata yang tajam.

Dia Uchiha Sasuke, murid kelas tiga yang suka main basket dengan geng elitnya. Dia dengan segera berlari menghindari lawan di depannya dan dengan cekatan ia melempar bola basket ke ring dan masuk dengan sempurna.

Cetakan rekor dari Uchiha Sasuke membuat teriakan histeris semua murid perempuan. Dia idola sekolah, semua kegiatan yang ia ikuti pasti akan ada murid perempuan yang mengumpul.

Sasuke mengusap keringat di dahi dengan lengan kirinya. Ia mengibaskan poni hitamnya dan itu mengundang histeris dari semua murid perempuan.

Sasuke segera kembali posisinya. Mencari timing yang pas untuk mencuri bola basket yang ada di lawannya.

Hingga seorang gadis berambut merah muda sebahu berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan menarik keras lengannya membuat pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu terpaksa berbalik menghadap gadis di depannya yang kini menyeretnya ke pinggir lapangan.

Sasuke menatap bingung gadis di depannya. Begitu pula semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Uchiha Sasuke." panggilnya dengan terburu-buru.

Sasuke menyengit seraya mengerjapkan matanya. menatap bingung gadis yang ia kenal bernama Haruno Sakura itu. "A-apa ?"

"Kau punya _roti sobek_ , kan ? Boleh aku melihatnya ?!"

"Hah ?!"

Dan semua menjadi hening mencerna ucapan Sakura. Sementara Ino hanya menepuk jidatnya kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **Kyaaaaaa roti sobek #usapiler# author sedang tergila-gila dengan roti sobek milik Sehun :v apalagi pas lagi dance lagu The Eve. Pas bagian chorus pengen banget buka baju Sehun, Kyaaaaa author mesum ! #plakk salah sendiri pake acara tangan di angkat-angkat, ngangkang pula kakinya. Kan bikin gereget :v :v :v**

 **Maklum author itu seorang fangirls. Jadi bakal teriak kagak jelas kalo kepikiran roti sobek. Apalagi milik Sehun #gyaaaaaaaaa ! Bisa kena serangan jantung ini !**

 **Ini fic lama :v sejak bulan juni kemarin lalu di acak-acak sebentar sebelum di publish. Itu pasca lihat perform EXO yang comeback bawa lagu The Eve. Sehun kan paling depan. Pake kemeja hitam terus pas tangannya di angkat. Tuh roti sobek mengintip.**

 **Ya kali, kalau ngintipnya dikit. Roti sobek Sehun keliatan setengah :v :v :v tangan author langsung gatal ! Pengen author buka saja sekalian. #gyaaaaa #plak plak plak###**

 **Terus yang konyolnya lagi pas author bilang**

 **"Ya ampun, roti sobek Sehun."**

 **Temen author nanya.**

 **"Enak ya roti sobek itu ?"**

 **"Adanya cuma di korea ya ?"**

 **Author cuma ngakak. Terus author tunjukin foto Sehun yang lagi buka abs (aib author nih sebenarnya) :v #plaaakkk sambil bilang "ini maksud gua roti sobek.**

 **Dia langsung ketawa gitu. Terus ngatain author gobl*k ! -_-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih Sakura."

Ino pun terus mengomel seraya menyeret Sakura pergi dari gedung olah raga. Seharusnya ia tidak mengatakannya. "Kau itu bikin malu, untungnya senior itu tidak memukulmu pas kau bilang seperti itu. Kau mesum !"

"Ino..."

Suara lirih dari Sakura pun membuat Ino menoleh menatap Sakura yang terbengong-bengong. Gadis pirang itu berjengit kaget. Rem pada kakinya pun berfungsi secara reflek membuatnya berhenti.

"Astaga Sakura ! Hidungmu berdarah !" Ino pun panik mencari tisu di saku roknya. "Apa yang-"

"Ino kau tahu..."

Ino berhenti bicara menatap Sakura yang masih terbengong-bengong.

" _Roti sobek_ Sasuke tadi kelihatan."

"Kau benar-benar mesum."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, Junior mesum !"

Sakura menengang, ia berbalik secepatnya menatap siapa yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu.

Jantungnya berdetak tiga kali lipat dari biasanya. _Emerald_ -nya membulat, pipinya pun memerah dengan mulutnya yang terbuka tipis. Di depannya ada anak adam yang menggoda iman.

Rambut ala _Chikken-butt_ itu acak-acakan. Peluh membasahi tubuhnya, sepertinya ia baru selesai bermain basket. Lalu seragamnya yang hanya terkancing dua kancing dari bawah, membiarkan dada dan setengah perutnya terbuka.

Jangan lupa pula ada sesuatu yang membuat Sakura perlahan mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya.

 _I-itu... Ro-roti sobeknya ! Ya ampun ro-roti sobeknya sexy._

"Kau menyukainya kan ?"

Sakura segera membungkam hidungnya merasakan sesuatu yang akan mengalir dari hidungnya. Apakah ia akan terkena _Nosebleed_ ?Iya kalau darah, lah kalau ingus ?

"A-ano..."

Sasuke dan _Roti sobek_ -nya berbahaya untuk kesehatan jantung dan hidung Sakura.

"Kau bisa melihatnya setiap hari."

"Hah ?"

Sasuke menyerigai membuat Sakura semakin memerah. "Asal kau mau jadi kekasihku."

 **Croottt**

 _Dangerous Man !_

Oh tidak, Haruno Sakura ! Ini mimpi indah dan burukmu. Sekarang larilah dan selamatkan hidungmu dari Sasuke !

Atau kau akan kehabisan darah sekarang juga.

 _Kami-sama..._

 _...Tolong selamatkan hidungku !_

 **The End**


End file.
